Afrodisíaco
by YukyYan
Summary: Todo esta bien hasta que eres enviado a una misión con tu ex alumna, todo va excelente hasta que te das cuenta que no puedes dormir con ella cerca y las cosas se ponen mejor cuando lo único que quieres es hacerla tuya toda la noche.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

— ¿Una apuesta? — pregunto Shizune no entendiendo lo que su mentora decía —. Pero, no creo que sea lo mejor, si Sakura se entera…

El sonido del puño de la Hokage en el escritorio la hizo saltar.

— No te pregunte que opinabas Shizune, te estoy informando solamente. Si quieres decir algo, hazlo cuando estés sola en el baño.

— Si Hokage–Sama — sabía que esto terminaría mal, porque jamás en la historia Tsunade había ganado una apuesta.

**…**

Horas más tarde, caminando hacia las puertas de la aldea, Sakura y Kakashi salían en una misión de último momento, otorgada personalmente por la Hokage.

— ¿Por qué no me ha pedido ir con ustedes? — se quejó Naruto quien los acompañaba —. No es justo, yo quiero ir.

— Deja de quejarte — dijo Sakura acomodando la mochila en su espalda —. Solo serán tres días, tal vez menos. Solo debemos…

En ese momento sintió como alguien se ponía tras ella haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

— Sakura — Kakashi la interrumpió —. Recuerda que es una misión clasificada. No debes dar detalles.

— ¡No sea amargado Kakashi–Sensei! — grito Naruto —. Tal vez yo podría ayudarles, tal vez pueda ir a escondidas, puedo dejar un clon aquí y nadie lo notaria.

—Deja de insistir — dijo Sakura mirándolo con pena —. Prometo que no tardaremos.

— Esta bien — dejo resignado —. Pero ten cuidado — se acercó y le hablo al oído —. Recuerda que Kakashi es un viejo pervertido.

— Nosotros nos tenemos que ir Naruto, — respondió Kakashi mientras hacia una señal a los guardias en turno en la puerta — nos vemos en tres días.

— Adiós Naruto ¡No nos extrañes demasiado! Y no te preocupes, me cuidare del viejo. — se despidió Sakura mientras se alejaba caminando tras Kakashi.

— No soy viejo.

— Lo siento, es tu cabello el que me engaña.

Sin decir nada más, el saco el Icha – Icha.

Naruto los vio por unos minutos hasta que se perdieron de vista.

**…**

Habían tardado un día completo en llegar a donde les habían indicado. Sakura y Kakashi caminaban lentamente y con cuidado entre el bosque, ambos parecían bastante concentrados.

— ¿Me puedes mostrar de nuevo la fotografía? — pregunto Kakashi mientras movía algunos arbustos —. Creo que necesitamos ayuda si queremos terminar antes del anochecer.

Hizo algunos sellos y rápidamente aparecieron Pakkun y los demás nikken.

— Estábamos en medio de algo importante, Kakashi — se quejó Pakkun mirándolo con los ojos caídos —. Más te vale que tengas un buen motivo.

— Si — volteo hacia Sakura y quito la foto de sus manos —. Esto, estamos buscando esto.

Coloco la fotografía al frente de todas sus invocaciones para que pudieran ver la imagen en ella, una flor blanca, ocho pétalos, centro azul y un tallo verde bastante grueso.

— ¿Quieres que busquemos una flor? — Pakkun alzo la vista hacia Kakashi y luego hacia Sakura —. ¿Es una broma?

— Lo lamento Pakkun — se disculpó Sakura mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida —. Pero llevamos varias horas buscando y no tenemos ni pista de donde podría estar. Estoy segura que con el magnífico olfato que tienen la encontraran muy rápido. Sin ustedes Kakashi solo sería un simple ninja medio albino, sin pena ni gloria, sé que ustedes son las estrellas realmente y podrán ayudarme más que mi viejo Sensei.

— Oh Kakashi, deberías aprender a tu alumna — dijo Pakkun —. Ella si nos aprecia.

— ¿Van a buscar o no? — pregunto kakashi con tono serio.

Con un gruñido Pakkun dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, los demás nikken hicieron lo mismo en diferentes direcciones.

— No deberías consentirlos ni decirles ese tipo de cosas — se quejó Kakashi —. El otro día, Pakkun me pregunto si habías considerado que tus invocaciones fueran perros, que no le molestaría dividir su tiempo entre nosotros.

— Oh vamos Kakashi, sabes que seguro lo dijo para molestarte. Aunque también puede ser que sepan que eres tan viejo que puedes morir y dejarlos desamparados.

El solo gruño de la misma manera que Pakkun y siguió moviendo maleza buscando la dichosa flor.

**…**

Duraron un par de minutos buscando cuando Pakkun regreso.

— Kakashi, tenemos un problema.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto Sakura sin siquiera esperar a que Kakashi volteara.

— Encontramos la flor, pero, deberán ir ustedes por ella.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto con curiosidad Kakashi —. ¿Demasiado trabajo por una tarde?

— No, es solo que… al parecer… Shino fue quien la encontró y… ya se tiene que ir. Y ninguno se quiere acercar a la dichosa _misión_.

— ¿Irse sin terminar?

— Shino se tiene que ir, nosotros simplemente no queremos estar aquí, es todo lo que les diré.

— ¿Tienen hambre? Podría preparar algo — dijo Sakura.

— No, es que… Shino necesita aparearse.

Sakura y Kakashi se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

— Oh vaya — Sakura se levantó y sacudió suciedad imaginaria de sus piernas —. Yo iré por la flor, solo indícame donde está. Si puedes comunicarte con Shino y dile que puede irse.

— No te preocupes, ya se fue — dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para indicarle el camino a Sakura —. Por cierto, Kakashi, si esta pelirosa decide hacer su trato de invocación con perros y no con otra criatura, quiero que sepas que no dudare en dejarte.

Ante estas palabras Pakkun comenzó a caminar, Sakura giro su rostro hacia Kakashi quien parecía lo suficientemente molesto como para lanzar una shurikken a su _fiel amigo_.

— Está jugando — susurro para que solo él la escuchara —. Sin ti seguro moriría de tristeza.

Sin decir nada más siguió a Pakkun quien se alejaba rápidamente.

**…**

— Así que esta es — dijo Sakura mientras observaba la famosa flor —. Bueno, creo que tomare un poco de tierra y algo que funcione como una maceta para que la planta llegue lo más fresca posible.

— Podrías ponerla en tus manos por el momento, sería una pérdida de tiempo que volvieras solo por algo para transportarla — dijo Pakkun mientras observaba a la pelirosa hacer surcos con sus manos alrededor de la flor.

Sakura estaba muy concentrada en no dañar la raíz. Poco a poco el movimiento le comenzó a calentar el cuerpo, tal vez era la hora, tal vez sin darse cuenta estaba agitándose más de lo que pensó. Pakkun no dejo de verla entretenido.

— Puedes irte Pakkun, no tienes que estar aquí. Vete a… con los demás.

— Oh no, yo no estoy necesitado como ellos. Hace poco me aparee así que mis necesidades están satisfechas.

Sakura no dijo nada más y continuo trabajando, ya se encontraba cerca del final de la raíz por lo que decidió comenzar a moverla un poco, lo que causo que esta soltara polen y la hiciera estornudar.

— Parece que tu cuerpo no quiere esa flor.

— Oh, seguro es solo el polen. No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

Pronto terminaría, podría irse al campamento que esperaba Kakashi hubiera montado y mañana a primera hora volverían a Konoha.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto Pakkun mientras la examinaba cuidadosamente.

— Si, no te preocupes, solo tengo un poco de calor. Mucho ejercicio por un día.

Pakkun no le despego la vista, había algo en ella que estaba cambiando, no olía de la misma manera que hace un momento, o que hace unos días. Sakura comenzaba a sentir más calor en su sangre, su cuerpo se estaba volviendo húmedo por el sudor y un extraño calor en su vientre comenzaba a volverse incómodo.

— No te ves muy bien, creo que deberíamos regresar y pedirle a Kakashi que te ayude.

— No — dijo Sakura en el tono más orgullo que pudo —. Seguro esta tirado leyendo una de sus libros pornográficos.

— No son pornográficos — lo defendió el can —. Solo es romanticismo explícito.

— Como sea. Si quieres irte puedes hacerlo. Ya casi termino, no tardare en regresar.

Sin decir nada, Pakkun volvió a sentarse a una distancia prudente, algo no le daba buena espina con esa flor. Afrodisiaco

**…**

— Vaya, tardaron demasiado.

Para asombro de Sakura, el campamento estaba montado, aunque claro, no era uno grande, espera, ¿eso era… solo había una casa de campaña? Tendría que hablar con ese viejo pervertido de Kakashi, estaba loco si pensaba que dormirían en la misma tienda.

— Estaba tratando de sacar la planta con el mayor cuidado posible.

Ella se dirigió por uno de los rollos donde tenía algunos utensilios que preparo para transportar la flor. Kakashi cerró su libro y se acercó a ella lentamente, disimuladamente comenzaba a oler alrededor de su ex alumna.

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿También lo notas? — pregunto Pakkun mirándolo —. Le he preguntado lo mismo, puedo oler algo distinto en ella, pero no estoy seguro de lo que es, si ella fuera de mi especie diría que…

— Puedes irte — lo interrumpió Kakashi —. Yo puedo ayudarla de ahora en adelante.

La mirada que este le dirigió a Pakkun fue lo único que necesito para saber que no era el momento para jugar y discutir. Con un simple _PLAFF _el can desapareció dejándolos solos.

— Puedo sentir tu mirada en mi nuca Kakashi — ella se levantó sacudiendo de sus manos la tierra —. Estoy un poco cansada, acalorada y con mucha hambre. ¿Hiciste algo?

El seguía notando algo extraño en ella pero decidió no indagar demasiado, ese era más el estilo de Gai, en la observaría de lejos y podría descubrirlo.

Comieron y al poco rato decidieron dormir, así podrían salir lo más temprano posible a Konoha.

— Bueno, me iré a dormir — dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a la tienda.

— Esa es _mi _tienda — Kakashi hizo énfasis queriendo dejar claro su punto.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Yo la traje, yo la monte, es mía, yo duermo ahí. A menos que quieras compartirla con un viejo pervertido que podría aprovecharse de tu inocencia, Sakura.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego, ella solo quería descansar para poder irse a su aldea lo más pronto posible. Con los dientes apretados tomo sus cosas e hizo un tendido al lado de la fogata.

Al terminar Kakashi le sonrió y se adentró a _su _tienda.

**…**

Por alguna razón Kakahis no podía dormir, aunque nunca había sido muy apegado a la gente por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en que había dejado a su ex alumna, su única alumna fuera de la tienda. Sabía que esas tierras eran lo suficientemente frías durante la noche.

— _Le ayudara a forjar su resistencia_.

Se decía tratando de convencerse que el dejarla afuera no era tan malo. Totalmente derrotado por la falta de sueño y el extraño sentimiento de culpa decidió salir de la tienda dispuesta a cederla. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al verla frente a la fogata con la dichosa flor entre sus piernas, ella la contemplaba como si fuera la más hermosa flor, tocaba sus pétalos con delicadeza e incluso acercaba su rostro para percibir su olor. Estaba tan sumergida en sus acciones que parecía no haber notado su presencia.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — pregunto acercándose a ella mirándola hacia abajo.

— Realmente no, me recosté un rato, pero no pude dormir así que decidí examinar un poco la flor. ¿Por qué crees que sea especial? Digo, nos enviaron a una misión en su busca. No es muy común eso.

— No lo sé, realmente no es algo que me quite el sueño.

Ninguno de los dijo nada más, ella volvió a sumergirse en la planta y el solo estaba ahí parado, observándola. Al verla tan entretenida, su culpa se disminuyó pero su preocupación no, el olor que percibía en Sakura a su llegada con la flor, estaba regresando y esta vez mucho más fuerte.

— Es realmente atractiva, ¿Crees que sea un tipo de droga?

Sakura se levantó rápidamente con la flor extendida hacia Kakashi, logrando que esta golpeara su rostro. El estornudo.

— Deberías tener cuidado — dijo mientras sacudía su rostro con las manos.

— No seas sensible, solo fue un poco de polen. Pero dime, ¿no te parece… extraña? No lo sé.

— Precisamente por eso no deberías tocarla o estar muy cerca de ella.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Kakashi paseaba su mirada entre ella y la planta, el olor cada vez se hacía más fuerte y sin saber en qué momento comenzó a gustarle, de cierta manera lo estaba atrayendo. Algunas sensaciones comenzaron a despertar en su cuerpo, el las reconocía. Era ese sentimiento y adrenalina antes de saber que esa noche tendrías sexo.

— Buenas noches.

Sin decir nada más entro a la tienda dejándose caer sobre el tendido en el suelo. Dejo escapar un suspiro y cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo, mientras que con su mano libre comenzó a descender hasta su entre pierna.

— Demonios.

No sabía el motivo, solo que estaba tremendamente excitado… en su mente solo aparecía la imagen de Sakura.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas intento dormir, pero por más que giraba, intentaba posiciones de todo tipo se dio por vencido, decidido a mirar hacia la nada, sin percatarse de como su mano nuevamente se posó entre su entre pierna haciendo que la erección volviera.

— Debería dormir.

Cerro los ojos, comenzando hacer ejercicios de respiración intentando calmarse. Un movimiento en la entrada de la tienda lo hizo sentarse rápidamente.

— ¿Te desperté? — pregunto Sakura entrando lentamente —. No podía dormir, hace frio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente, el ambiente se sentía distinto y al parecer ambos lo podían notar.

— Entra.

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, haciéndose a un lado dejando el espacio suficiente para ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella se deslizo sobre el tendido dándole la espalda a él.

— Buenas noches, Kakashi.

El decidió no responder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

El se estaba volviendo loco, podía escuchar la respiración pausada de Sakura a su lado, le era sumamente difícil concentrarse, no podía hacerlo en absolutamente nada, parecía que todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en las sensaciones de su cuerpo y en el calor que emanaba Sakura.

Sentía como sus nervios estaban colapsando, no entendía exactamente porque, pero una erección entre sus piernas le dejaba claro que necesitaba desahogarse. ¿Hace cuando no estaba así de desesperado? Pero estaba en una pequeña tienda con Sakura, con su alumna, debía controlarse, no había de otra.

**…**

Sentía las caricias en toda su piel, ¿Por qué no había hecho eso antes? Sus manos se sentían mejor que una tarde completa en las aguas termales. No podía dejar de gemir, sentía como su ropa interior estaba húmeda, pegajosa, caliente, necesitaba atención en esa área, pero él no parecía querer bajar sus manos hasta ahí.

— Por favor, ya no juegues. Necesito… te necesito ya, ahora mismo.

— Lo que tu pidas Sakura.

Kakashi, esa voz era la de Kakashi sensei. Fue entonces que abrió los ojos, pudo ver la pared de la tienda frente a sus ojos, ella se mantenía de lado aun, se movió un poco para terminar de despertar y sintió como su entrepierna se sentía igual que en su sueño.

— _No puede ser. Relájate Sakura, relájate y vuelve a dormir_.

…

Kakashi no lo soporto y acaricio lentamente la cadera de ella, esta no se movió. Dejo su mano ahí y al contrario de lo que él pensó, la necesidad de terminar de recorrer su cuerpo solo creció al mismo tiempo que su erección estaba volviéndose incomoda bajo su ropa. Sabía que no podía tocarla así que hizo lo más pervertido que jamás había hecho antes, pero algo dentro de él no lo soportaba, si no podía tocarla, mucho menos tenerla, tenía que aliviarse, aunque fuera el mismo quien lograra la liberación.

Metió su mano bajo sus pantalones y tomo su virilidad y comenzó a mover su mano comenzando con movimientos lentos. Se sentía mal por estar masturbándose con Sakura justo a su lado, pero en su defensa, era ella misma quien lo provoco. Aun no sabía cómo, pero lo que si sabía era que ella lo había causado.

**…**

Sentía una suave caricia en mis caderas. ¿Acaso era un sueño? Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude sentir como a mi espalda Kakashi se removía.

— _Tal vez me toco por accidente._

Sentí como dejo de removerse, fue entonces que pude percibir un ligero movimiento, no era su cuerpo, era su mano al parecer. No era tonta, sabía lo que estaba pasando, Kakashi estaba masturbándose tras de mí. Lo primero que pensé fue en voltear para golpearlo y gritarle por realizar semejante atrocidad, por ser tan sucio y pervertido, pero paso lo contrario, me excité tan rápidamente que lo único que pude hacer fue apretar las piernas.

Los movimientos tras de mi se volvían más rápidos y si, una parte de mi se Moria por ser yo quien le estuviera ayudando. Mi razón se nublo, tanto que mi inconsciente cobro vida, simulando seguir dormida me removí un poco y él se detuvo en sus movimientos, entonces aproveché para pegar más mi espalda a él, restregando mi trasero en la parte que fuera del cuerpo de Kakashi.

Él se quedó quieto, era obvio que temía que notara lo que había estado haciendo. Seguí removiéndome, restregando mi cuerpo en el hasta que encontré la mejor posición _accidental_ para provocarlo y me quedé muy quieta. Pensé que el saldría corriendo o simplemente dormiría como se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo, pero, al contrario, comenzó a pasar la yema de sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo, un escalofrió me recorrido y deje escapar un gemido.

La humedad en mis piernas era tormentosa, lo único que quería era que el me tomara en ese momento. Cuando el comenzó a tomar más seguridad y ahora era toda su mano la que recorría mi cintura comencé abrir los ojos. Me tome con una mirada bicolor, había activado el sharingan.

— _Tremendo pervertido_.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, me lancé a sus labios besándolo con una desesperación que no sabía que tenía. El me pego más su cuerpo y pude sentir como parte de su miembro salía sobre la parte superior de sus pantalones. Yo solo gemí de placer y comencé a tocarlo desesperadamente.

…

No tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se sentía bien. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, al toparse con las cicatrices sentía un cosquilleo que solo aumentaba mi libido.

— Tal vez deberíamos detenernos.

— Cállate Kakashi, o te quebró los brazos y las piernas. Me aprovechare de ti toda la noche.

Me detuve, la imagen que sus palabras dibujaron en mi mente fueron el mejor estimulante, aunque un tanto doloroso, yo solo me concentraba en como ella saltaría sobre mi una y otra vez.

Comencé a besarla de nuevo y acariciar sus piernas hasta llegar a su ropa interior y bajarla rápidamente.

— No te puedo permitir hacer eso — dije mientras besaba su cuello y pasaba uno de mis dedos en la entrada de su intimidad —. Me encanta pensar en ti cabalgándome, pero no podría tocarte.

En este punto Sakura no decía nada, solo gemía. Podía sentir el movimiento de su cadera tratando de recibir mas por mi parte. No podía hacerla esperar, como si ella leyera mis pensamientos, elevo sus pies y con ellos bajo mi pantalón incluyendo la ropa interior.

— Demonios Kakashi, cállate de una buena vez y hazlo.

Termine de quitar mi ropa y ella la suya, creo que inconscientemente lo hicimos porque si intentaba quitarle la ropa a ella, terminaría por destrozarla.

Se lanzo sobre mí, lo primero que pude sentir fueron sus pechos sobre el mío, sus pezones estaban duros por la excitación, mis manos pasearon por su espalda y terminé por bajar a su trasero y apretarlo fuertemente a lo que ella respondió con un gemido. Rápidamente me senté y la coloqué sobre mí.

— Cabalga.

— Lo que usted diga, sensei.

Sus palabras solo lograron excitarme más, por lo que la eleve, ubique su entrada y la deje caer sobre mi erección haciéndome soltar un gemido y un grito por su parte.

Sakura me tomo por los hombros y comenzó a saltar sobre mi como si fuera lo mas divertido del mundo, mi boca tenia voluntad propia y comencé a besar su cuello y sus pechos, mordí, succione tantas partes de su piel como me era posible. Era exquisita, su piel, su aroma, el sonido de su voz y que decir de sus gritos y gemidos…

Un grito de su parte me trajo de vuelta de mi propio paraíso, sentí como sus paredes apretaron mi miembro y supe que estaba en medio de un orgasmo, que a juzgar por sus gestos y sonidos había sido grandioso.

Rápidamente la alce por la cintura y la recosté, ella aún no se reponía por lo que estaba a mi merced. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Entonces tome sus piernas y coloque cada una en mis hombros, tome mi miembro y comencé a pasarlo por su entrada lentamente, ella reacciono al instante y abrió los ojos mirándome fijamente.

— Así que aun tienes más, ¿eh?

— Oh mi pequeña Sakura, siempre te has quejado de mis libros de Icha Icha, pero hoy veras lo positivo de esas lecturas.

Sin decir nada más me enterré entre sus piernas, embistiéndola fuertemente, mirando como sus pechos se movían al compás de mis movimientos, sus manos se agarraban de lo que fuera y los gemidos se habían convertido en gritos. Mi sharingan paseaba por cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, esto era algo que quería en mi memoria eternamente.

**…**

No sé cómo habíamos llegado a este punto, como era que había terminado en cuatro, con una de las manos de mi ex sensei enterrada en mi cadera, la otra sujetando de mi cabello y sus caderas chocando con mi trasero fuerte y deliciosamente. Parecía que no era dueña de mi cuerpo, que una sed de lujuria se había apoderado de mí.

Sentí como Kakashi soltó mi cabello y coloco su mano en mi cadera, decía algo que no lograba entender, pero después de estudiar tanto el cuerpo humano sabia lo que ocurría, Kakashi estaba a punto de terminar. Yo había tenido tres fabulosos orgasmos y solo faltaba un poco para el cuarto pero esta vez no quería ser egoísta y darle un pequeño regalo, de un movimiento rápido me solté de su agarre y me di media vuelta, no espere que dijera nada cuando tome su miembro y lo metí a mi boca. Su cara de asombro y placer fue la mejor recompensa, ¿Cuántas personas podían presumir de tener a su merced y provocar lo que yo en Kakashi, el ninja copia? Fije mi miranda en su rostro mientras me movía rápidamente, el bajo su mirada y nos conectamos. Fue tan intenso que tuve un orgasmo en ese instante, gemí con su miembro en la boca, pude ver e incluso sentir como su cuerpo se tenso y un segundo después mi boca se llenaba de su semilla, no supe que hacer y abrí mi boca, tragando una parte y la otra escurriéndose de mi boca y manchando mi pecho.

Kakashi se dejó caer de espaldas colocando una mano en su pecho, fue entonces que lo note, ¡Kakashi no traía puesta su máscara! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pensaba que me había besado?


End file.
